Dead Love: Itachi Vampire Modern Love Story
by Kitsune Shiroiokami
Summary: When Kitsune moves to a new town, she meets her mate that she never thought she would. But this supposed mate is none other than Itachi Uchiha. He starts to work at her comic store, then she goes to school with him. But there is still a problem. Her old 'friend' comes to town. What happens when he now a hunter? What will happen with Itachi and Kitsune? Find out in this LOve story.


Ch 1: Itachi a geek?

Kitsune POV~

My name is Kitsune but people call me Kit. I was born here in Japan but moved to California for my dad's work. Now we are back in Japan and the best thing is my parents bought this big building that we divided in half. One side is bakery called Okami's Place, and we make cakes, cupcakes, cookies you name it, we can do it. The other shop is for geeks. It's a comic and manga shop called A Geeks Palace. We have every comic manga anything you can think of. That's why the building so big.

I finally got my own shop. Well shops. I put up sites and already I was getting many applications for the bakery but not so many for the other shop. There are a few. I guess it's like back in LA. Some people are afraid to show the true them because they are afraid that people will make fun of them.

While I was looking at the paper applications I heard a ding. Lift the door opened to the geek shop in case anyone wanted to bring in an application or just had any questions. "I'll be right there. I yelled from the back. I got up from my chair with the apps. still in my hands and walked out to the store.

When I got out there I set the papers down on the counter and said, "How may I help you?" I said. "Yes, I'm here for here an interview with a Kitsune Shiroiokami." said a low voice. I looked up and saw a guy about my age. He had long raven black hair in a low pony, perfect olive skin, and black onyx eyes. "Um… let me check." I went to the computer next to me and brought up the calendar. "Yes. Itachi Uchiha?" he nodded. "Well don't be alarmed but I'm Kitsune." "Why would I? I think its cool that a young women as yourself is running her own shops." He said. "Good, 'cause everyone else I have said that to thinks I'm not mature enough so I didn't hire them. That's why I have my brother and two bestest friends." I said smiling.

I brought him to a seat and we started his interview. "So tell me… why do you want to work here when so many want to?" is said sarcastically, which he laughed. "Since I was three, I have always loved comics and manga. When my parents gave me money for my birthday I went to the nearest shop and bought as many comics, manga anything you think of I got it. I have probably watched so many shows that it would take a lifetime to watch." He said. "I have to say the same thing for me. My twin brother is the same as me. We both have the 9th 10th and 11th doctors sonic screw driver. We just went to C2E2 in California before we came here. We bought a lot. So when we came here it took a lot of work around the new house and some begging on our knees, but my parents finally said yes of us having a shop. Well two shops. Me and my mom one the bakery." We both laughed.

I have no idea but we were talking for hours. I know who to hire now. "Well Itachi I have to say. You have all of my requirements. I think it's actually going to be fun having you work here. Oh and you can wear whatever you want." I said with a smile. We both stood up and shook hands. When we did I felt a shock go through my system. Not like a bad one, but a good one. I think I just found my mate. He smells like jasmine and passion fruit

Itachi's POV~

When I touched Kitsune's hand I felt that wonderful shock my parents told me about. They say when you meet your mate there will be a passionate shock through your system. I think I just found my mate. And she smells like Jasmine and rain. My favorite scents. That is another thing on finding your mate.

"You can start tomorrow. We are getting a huge order of everything" she said. I could see a blush on her cheeks and I knew I had a one on mine. "Sure. Are you going to Konoha High." "Yeah. I start Monday." She said. "Do you want a ride." I asked kind of eager. "Yeah. That would be great." She said. When we finally let our hands fall we said our goodbyes and I left.

When I got home I went to the kitchen where my family was. "Itachi!" my mother beamed. "Did you get the job?" she asked very curiously. "Yeah, and something else." I said. They all were now staring at me with anticipation. "I found my mate." I said. My mother beamed and said, "Who is it." "Kitsune Shiroiokami." I said. "I've heard of that clan. That family use to live here but the father of the family got a good job in California. They are very noble family." Said father. "Wait. She's a vampire." He nodded. "Now that you mention it, she did have a peculiar scent." "Like vanilla." I nodded. "Yup. Definitely them. We invited them to dinner tonight. I've known her father for years. Since we were young." I can't believe it. I found my mate.

Kitsune's POV~

When I got home I told my family what happened and they were over joyed. Ren was a little over protective but he was happy. I was really happy too but very nervous. Then my mom said, "Well that's wonderful since his father invited us for dinner." She had a smile on her face. I had a nervous frown.

Now I was very nervous but also happy and excited at the same time. Oh great. "They… invited us…to dinner?" I questioned looking at their faces. "Yes. I got a call today from Fugaku Uchiha. His father." Daddy said.

I was super nervous now. 'His parents will be there' I thought as I went up to my room. "Great, first I find my mate and I'm going to the same school as him, and now I'm going to meet his parents and again he's my mate. My life just got a lot more complicated." At that I took a shower and went to bed.


End file.
